1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot, and more particularly to a robot for automatically collecting table tennis balls on the ground.
2. Description of Related Art
Table tennis is a popular competitive and recreational sport. The object of the game is to have a player on each side of the table so that each player can serve, return and rally a table tennis ball. During the playing of the table tennis, it is unavoidable that the table tennis balls will fall on the ground. All of the table tennis balls are manually picked up and collected by the players or assistants for re-use. The operation of the collection of the table tennis balls has a relatively low efficiency since it is generally done by manual labor.
What is needed, therefore, is a robot, to automatically collect the table tennis balls to replace the annoying manual operations.